Possession
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine as well, in fact to be perfectly honest it's all mine and I don't care if you think otherwise. Kiba/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine as well, in fact to be perfectly honest it's all mine and I don't care if you think otherwise. (Kiba/Ino)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

_Dedi:_ This is dedicated to **beautifulgeek11**

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_When it comes to boys,  
Mamma always said,  
Never let any temptation,  
Go to your head,  
Oh but its so tempting so delicious,  
When I kiss your lips,  
When I feel your fingertips,  
Cause ooh, you my love toy,_

* * *

**Possession**

The blonde kunoichi stalked down the street, scattering people right and left as they tried to dive out of the path of the on coming fury. Yamanaka Ino liked to describe herself as tempestuous. Other people liked to call her a tempestuous bitch. And one Inuzuka Kiba simply called her a bitch. His bitch to be precise.

The afore mentioned dog-nin was the reason why the mind walker was storming through Konoha in a mood that resembled that of a she bear with tooth ache. Her relationship with Kiba, if it could even be called such, which she doubted, had always been hard to define. They didn't have an understanding more like an agreed state of confusion at least that was what Kiba told everyone.

He'd hit on her and she'd just hit him and somewhere in the middle complex things, that had little to do with rational thinking, happened. And several hours later Ino would be kicking Kiba, none too gently, out of bed, ignoring his protests that it was his damn bed. It was strange and confusing but somehow it worked. It really shouldn't have, but it did.

It was generally considered by all to be a good thing, at least, they said, if Ino was business berating Kiba they were all far less lightly to incur her wrath. And there was always a lot for the blonde to berate the smirking dark eyed male about. Either he had a death wish or there was something about extreme danger that turned him on for his favourite pass time, after getting the Yamanaka into bed, was winding her up.

Winding Yamanaka Ino up was not a difficult thing to do, if she was in a bad mood saying something as simple as 'good morning' would be enough to set her off. But even when she was in a good mood, it was a bad day if it took more then ten minuets for the Inuzuka to get under her skin.

And on this warm summer day it had taken less than thirty seconds for him to have her hissing a spiting like a cut snake.

Ino had been spending the morning happily relaxing in the company of the three other kunoichi in the Konoha Twelve. It was rare that they had time when they were all free and so were determined to make the most of it by hanging out together and doing all the normal girly things that they didn't usually get to do. The four teens had been winding their way through the bustling market place discussing the plans for Hyuuga Neji's upcoming eighteenth birthday.

Hinata had been examining bolts of silk with Tenten, while Ino and Sakura bickered contentedly over which one of them would look better in the pale green silk with the pattern of gold flowers. The four of them had been giggling and smiling, holding up fragments of fabric to their cheeks to see if they suited their complexions.

And then suddenly Ino let out a high pitch squeal of shocked rage and started batting furiously at the pair of tanned arms that had suddenly wound themselves around her body. Her three friends looked on as the blonde yanked at the pair of hands that were unashamedly groping her breasts before looking at Kiba who was smirking over her shoulder. With one final pull Ino managed to brake free and spinning on the spot slapped the still grinning dog-nin full in the face before storming off with her nose in the air.

The mind walker could still hear her friends laughter ringing in her ears when she reached the end of the market place.

-------

"So what's put you in such a foul mood?" Kiba drawled as the irate blonde rounded the corner and almost laughed at the look that crossed her face.

He was a ninja, a good ninja loathed as Ino was to admit it, but how he had managed to over take her was a complete mystery. Hell, she hadn't even known where she was going and yet there he was leaning casually against the sun warmed wall. Akamaru was sitting beside him, pink tongue lolling out of his mouth due to the heat, but he thumped his tail up and down for the blonde's benefit.

"I'll give you foul mood." The blue eyed teen muttered darkly, but both of them knew her words were nothing more than an empty threat.

She threw him a disgusted look before continuing on her path to somewhere away from him. Kiba rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour and turned to give Akamaru a _here she goes again_ look, only to find that the nin-dog had left his side and was following Ino down the street. He gave a soft growl and pushed off the wall and set off after the pair.

"Easy blondie," Kiba said when he caught them up and placed an arm round her waist only to have her push it away. "It was just a question no reason to fly off the handle."

"I sometimes wonder how a bastard like you could have ended up with a companion as wonderful as Akamaru." Ino accompanied her words with an affectionate rub on the nin-dog's head who responded by leaning into the caress while he tried to keep walking which resulted in him almost falling over.

"Bitch." Was the dark haired male's response, but it was a standard form of address between them.

"Dog boy." Ino glanced sideways and scowled when Kiba just grinned at her.

It had always been Kiba's one rule, in fact it was the one rule of the whole Inuzuka clan, you didn't disrespect the bond between ninja and nin-dog. Everyone knew it, everyone abided by it, hell even his own team knew better. The only one that didn't was Ino, and as much as it irritated Kiba there was nothing he could do about it. Probably because out of the pair he was the one she constantly criticised and found fault with, she never had a bad word to say about Akamaru and the nin-dog positively loved the blonde.

"Traitor." The dark eyed male muttered for the benefit of his canine companion who just gave his master a look which said _she likes me more than you_ before pressing his head once more to Ino's side.

Akamaru was a fierce warrior, not someone you would want as an enemy. He could easily rip out a man's throat with a single swipe of his paw or brake someone's neck with one bite. Kiba had seen him do both and more besides, but with just one look from Ino the stupid fool would be on his back waving all four legs in the air. The ninja hound would do anything for Kiba because of the bond that they shared, a bond of love, trust and mutual respect, but he'd also do anything for the blonde, including snub Kiba, and all she had to do was promise to rub his belly afterwards.

It was infuriating. But the Inuzuka could see why the mind walker had such a powerful hold over Akamaru, a fond smile crossed Kiba's face, he liked it when Ino rubbed his stomach too. And as for when her hands dipped lower... his smile became an outright smirk.

"Well for your information," Ino finally broke the silence between them, just as Kiba had known she eventually would, she couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than five minuets. "I'm in a bad mood because, strange as it may seem to you, I don't like being grabbed from behind."

"Oh right," There was something about his wolfish smile that Ino didn't trust. "How about if I grab you from the front?"

The Inuzuka followed words with actions even as Ino screeched her protest and tried to fight him off, rather hampered by the fact that he had his arms tight around her and that, again, loathed as she was to admit it, Kiba was good with his hands. With in seconds they were up against the wall and Ino was grateful that the side street that they were in was devoid of people.

At least when he grabbed her from the front he couldn't grope her bust, the blonde thought, but on the down side it meant he had his hands all over her ass. Ino hit him hard once or twice on the back just for the sake of her pride but both of them knew it was really all just for show. Kiba, for his part, didn't even react to the physical abuse too intent on finding the sweet spot on the side of the girl's neck that would make her melt in his arms.

--------------

Several hours later Kiba found himself sprawled on the floor in an undignified heap while his body protested painfully at the harsh treatment. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, which had connected with a small set of draws, he glared balefully at the blonde who had just kicked him out of bed. Her hair was dishevelled, her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright and an impressive love bite was already starting to form on her neck. All of this the dog-nin was oblivious to, his dark eyes were fix on her triumphant smirk.

"Oi, Yamanaka!" He said with a snarl as he pulled himself to his feet. "It's my bloody bed!"

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Merry Christmas

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
